


Weight of the World

by Kittyofhope



Series: Sand Memories in a Broken Hourglass [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyofhope/pseuds/Kittyofhope
Summary: Major V3 SpoilersKirumi Toujo has a job to do. Her body tries to stop her.





	Weight of the World

Kirumi Toujo lives to serve. Fulfilling whatever is requested of her has been her duty for as long as she can remember. The gratitude expressed by her clients, and the satisfaction of a job well-done - they're the only things she needs. Nothing is more natural to her. So why is a feeling of anxiety coursing throughout her body?

A shout from the other room. Ouma-kun would like some tea. She takes off her sweat-filled gloves. Momota-kun wants his laundry done. She douses her face with cold water. Iruma-san demands she deliver some snacks to her research lab. She resists the urge to throw up.

What prompted her to feel this way? She’s always been able to handle even the most difficult of tasks without a problem, and these requests are extremely simple. Could it be the killing game? No. She’s afraid, but being threatened has never stopped her before. And as for the clientele, she’s dealt with far more intimidating and demanding people than any one of these students. 

An unsettling and uncharacteristic thought crosses her mind. Could it be the responsibility of being relied on that’s taking its toll? ...Impossible. Being needed has never pressured her for as long as she can remember. Her reputation as the Ultimate Maid who can do anything asked of her fills her with great pride. Even so, her body is still shaking, and that idea just won’t leave her head. She’s never shaken up by anything, so what could possibly inspire such an intense and uncontrollable reaction? 

She hears a startled cry and the sound of glass breaking. Her thoughts vanish from her mind. She has a job to do.


End file.
